


The Best Relationships Are Unexpected

by joyousapplepie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaster is a huge goofball, Gaster is a huge nerd as well, Mute Frisk, Post-Accident Gaster, Post-Scientist Gaster, Post-Undertale, Reader-Insert, Scientist Gaster, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Toriel and Asgore are working things out and are happily together again, and she has a cat, but also inspired by other fics and hcs, dadster gaster, extremely cheesy, monster positive surface, my own personal undertale headcanons, puns, reader has a best friend from a different college, reader is female, you and Gaster are both very different but share some simularities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyousapplepie/pseuds/joyousapplepie
Summary: This is just one of those cheesy romance stories.





	1. "Well, accidents happen."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about a lady who gets interested in a certain monster after a year or so being on the Surface.

It has been about a year since monsters have been freed from the Underground and returned to the Surface to live among humans. Everyone has happily accepted monsters, for the most part. There are some here and there who are not so happy about monsters being on the Surface, but they are pretty much ignored by the larger population who do love monsters. As for monsters, they were very thankful about humans being so welcoming and caring. Every grocery store, restaurant, school campus, et cetera has been developed into co-ed communities. Everyone went through a big change, but adapted smoothly.

Living here was a bit of a challenge at first, but since you moved here months ago, everything felt borderline perfect. You live in your own apartment in a big apartment building filled with humans and monsters. Everyday was a daily routine of waking up somewhat early in the morning, walking to the college to get to your classes, and returning home to work on homework. You knew your way around the city very well, even though you spent most of your time at home. 

Sometimes, waking up early in the morning was a challenge. Your alarm had to be set hourly so you wouldn’t risk sleeping in too late. It was a pretty good walk from your apartment to the college, so you technically have time to sleep in some mornings. However, you slept in a little too late this morning. You scrambled out of bed to get dressed, and quickly make your way out the door. 

When you try to turn the corner sharply, you bump into someone roughly. You and the person in front of you freeze in place. Before they could speak, you quickly give a sincere apology for bumping into them, and continue on your way. You were so focused on getting to your class on time that you didn’t really pay attention to who they were. You felt awful about the situation.

\--

During lunch breaks you would go eat with a small group of pals from school, but you go off campus to go eat at the local monster cafe in town every now and then. It was only a quick walk from the college, and you loved it there. Everyday you would stop by and enjoy a really nice lunch, or take your order back to campus with you. You would also greet the customers and workers there. It was always filled with monsters more than humans, but you loved seeing everyone there. They all knew you technically, since you go so frequently. Especially the owner, Miss Muffet, but that’s because you’re making her money. She’s a sweet lady regardless.

After you tip the spiders on the counter, you grab your usual order and sit down at your usual spot. You enjoy sitting near the windows, blinds down or not, and reading over your textbooks while enjoying your lunch. Specifically, your english textbooks. Those were your focus today, since the class was in about half an hour. 

Every once in awhile, you would stop reading to take a drink of your tea, or take a bite of your food. Sometimes, you would look up to see everyone around you and what they were up to. You didn’t mean to be nosy, you just enjoyed seeing everyone you came across. If you or a stranger caught each other’s eyes, you politely give them a grin. They’ll usually smile back. Sometimes they’ll wave. You secretly wish humans were this friendly. 

You hear the cafe door open, and barely out of your reach of vision, you spot a man. A monster, to be specific. He steps in, quietly heading to the counter. You’re not paying attention to him, until he sits down about a short distance away from you at his own table. You look up to see the monster you ran into in the apartment building, jumping sightly in fear. Hopefully he wasn’t upset about this morning, you thought as you promptly go back to reading. 

You would lose your focus to look back up at the man. He was taking sips of his coffee on and off, checking his phone. Maybe reading something akin to an e-book. You were surprised at how tall he was. He was an intimidating looking monster, and suddenly you grew a little scared of him. Good thing he didn’t appear angry or anything after the incident. He seemed like it didn’t bother him, though you never looked up at him in the hallway at all. So rude.

You study him for a bit. His face was...relaxed. He didn’t look that intimidating, you realized, but he did indeed have that boss appearance to you. But instead of a suit, he wore a really baggy turtleneck, with black slacks and black shoes. You appreciated his style.

You glance back down at your phone to check the time. As soon as you look back up, he was staring at you. He was giving you a soft smile that you could barely notice.

_Shit._

You attempt to give him a smile back shyly, then proceeding to stare down at your textbook in embarrassment. You’ve got to stop doing that with people, you scold in your head. Why was he looking at you though? Yes, you _were_ the one that bumped into him earlier, but you were also dressed nicely today. Despite being a few minutes late to class this morning, you still attempted dressing up a bit. You were wearing one of your favorite outfits, and you felt pretty. Couldn’t help to wonder if he was staring at you because of that. Doubting your thoughts, you gathered up all of your things and walked back to the campus. You felt like there were eyes on you as you left the cafe.

\--

Finally, you were on your way home. Today was tough. From apparently losing one of your english textbooks, from being late to class by sleeping in, from running into that monster by accident... You kept thinking about him for some reason. Definitely feeling awful about bumping into him rudely, yes, but...he looked so _familiar_ , aside from that.

You were making your way through the apartment building, until you turned the corner and bumped into someone. Again.

You look up to apologise to the person, and quickly realize that it was that same man you ran into this morning. As he let out some laughs, you ended up laughing out your frustration while holding your hands up to him. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!” you let out worriedly. 

He continued his giggly state. “You do not have to apologize!” he told you. “It is funny how we ran into each other again though.” His voice was slightly gravelly and deep, but lighthearted at the same time. You couldn’t help to grow a little wide eyed at him. It just surprised you, is all. 

“I’m sorry about bumping into you so rudely this morning. I was in a hurry for class, and wasn’t paying attention...” You felt so small compared to him, barely reaching his shoulders. When you let out another sad apology, he gave you another smile.

“Please don’t worry about it. You’re fine.” He glanced down at the book in his arm, and exclaimed, “Oh! I was actually looking for you.” He held the book out to you. “You left this at the cafe earlier.” It was the textbook you lost! You grab it from him.

“My book!” you beamed. “That’s why I couldn’t find it when I went back there. Thank you so much!” Now your teacher wouldn’t be too upset about you not having it today.

“I found it while I was leaving. I figured since I’ve seen you around the apartments, I could easily return your book to you. I apologize for making you worry.”

“No, don’t be. These textbooks are expensive though, so I’m happy to have it back.”

“Oh, I understand that too well,” he laughed.

This was awkward. You had no idea what else to say or do. You stood there a bit before you said something else. 

“Thank you, sir.” Why did you say _that?_ You start to walk to your apartment in a fit of embarrassment. “Have a good day.” You hear him tell you the same, as he walks back to his own. So awkward.

At least he was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore Gaster.
> 
> Everything written in all of the chapters are either based or wrote around real life events and experiences in my personal life, but written so anyone who reads it can enjoy the story for themselves. Reader is basically me, not gonna lie, but I always write stuff like this.


	2. Curse of the Killer Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween themed chapter. Also, a proper introduction to a nearby neighbor.

You head back to your apartment as soon as your last class ends. Luckily you had no homework tonight, so you planned to just take it easy, _until_ you realize that you had no food for dinner. Crap. You change out of your pajamas and back into some appropriate clothes. Appropriate being whatever you just wore to school today. Not a big deal. “Bye, baby, I’ll be back in a bit,” you told your cat hurriedly, grabbing your wallet and hopping into your shoes before heading back out the door.

You stop by the grocery store to pick up plenty of food for dinner, and some extra for the rest of the week to be safe. When you finish up there, you stop by Muffet’s to buy some monster tea for the house. Not only does she sell her and her spiders’ baked goods and fancy drinks, she also makes her own packaged tea and coffee, which is what you frequently buy for your coffee maker at home. It was so much better than human coffee and tea honestly, despite cheating to buy yourself some of your favorite brand to stash away for later. You tip the spiders again on your way out.

On your way back to the apartment, you see a couple of your monster friends, Papyrus and Sans, ahead of you. They wave so soon as they spot you walking toward them.

“HI, _____!” the tall skeleton greets. The smaller one lets out a quiet ‘hi’ in unison. 

“Hey, guys! What are you both up to?” 

“WE’RE GOING TO GRAB OURSELVES SOME FOOD. WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US?”

“Ah, I got my hands full, but thank you for the offer.” You’re about to tell them bye until you thought of something. “Oh, hey! Are you two busy this weekend?” You continue telling them about an event happening at the college campus you and your group of friends are helping with. The event consisted of a big Halloween fairground. The “Scare Fair” as the advisor officially named it. Everywhere tables and booths would be set up with games and activities that children could check out and enjoy themselves. Everyone, humans and monsters, were more than welcome to come, dress up in costumes, and have a good time. There would also be huge boxes filled to the brim with candy for all of the kiddos, as well as ourselves, to enjoy. You were excited, from the event itself and from talking to them about it. You finally end the explanation with a “You guys should come! Bring everyone, too!”

“OF COURSE WE’LL BE THERE!”

“we would love to go!”

You tell them both thank you, as they do the same for you.

\--

You get back to your apartment door, no problem, until your phone started buzzing loudly. As you try to reach for your phone without putting down your bags, like an idiot, you end up plopping some of your bags and even your keys on the floor. You let out a defeated groan to the groceries around your feet before you put your phone up to your face. “Hello?” you softly spoke. 

“Hey!” your best friend calls out over the receiver. “You got a minute?”

You glance at the ground, annoyed. “Sure, I’m not doing anything.”

She goes on about what’s been going on with herself at her college, asking about you and your classes as well. You continued to speak to her as you tried to carefully pick up all of the junk you dropped onto the ground. Multitasking was exhausting sometimes.

While you talk about Halloween costumes to her, the same man from the other day is coming up around the corner. You do your best to smile at him when he passes by. Finally, you have to let your friend over the phone go, making some time to finish cleaning the mess you made. Things kept falling out of the bag due to holes. A groan escapes you again as you slide your phone back into your back pocket. You look over and up at the man now standing beside you. “Hi.”

He stares down at you, a soft smile playing on his face. “Would you like some help?”

“Yes, please,” you sighed. 

He holds your bags for you as you have the chance to unlock your apartment door. “Thank you so much,” you tell him over your shoulder. He hands you your bags. You quickly place them in the kitchen and hurry back to him in the doorway. “Hey, um...so, you live around here, right?” _Nice._

“I do. Just across the hallway, actually.” He smiled at you. At least he didn’t make you feel dumb for your dumb question.

“If you aren’t doing anything tomorrow, the college here is hosting an event. It’s basically a Halloween fair. Every year we have games and tables set up for everyone, candy to give out to trick o’ treaters… Everyone is welcome to come, dress up, hang out, if you would like to go?”

“I have some work I need to get finished tomorrow, but I’ll see if I can go.”

“That’s fine! I just wanted to invite you. Have a good night.”

“Goodnight.”

\--

The fair runs smoothIy from beginning to end. You were so nervous at first, but it was so much fun! Instead of a costume, you decided to just wear some comfy clothes, which was fine by you. You needed to have your arms free and able to move around since you were working the face painting table anyway. A little shaky at first, but you soon got a hang of meeting everyone, making conversation, and so on. All of the children and monsters were incredibly friendly, as well as supportive in your poor painting abilities.

Sometimes you would finally have time to sit back and breathe. You had no idea how many people there were until you looked around the campus. There were a _lot_ of people, humans and monsters alike. Sans, Papyrus, and the whole gang eventually show up as well. They made sure to stop at your table first off, and you enjoyed seeing them walk around and have a good time. By the end of the night, you were exhausted. You had the worst headache ever forming, and all you wanted to do was be in bed as soon as possible. Some of the group were heading out to eat after you all finished cleaning up, but you declined the invitation right away. There was no way you could go being this ill. They were upset, but you had to take care of yourself. You scold yourself silently for doing this again. 

\--

You go to unlock your door, but you stop when you spot the mysterious man out of the corner of your eye. He just walked out of his apartment, and was going to leave the building. 

“Good evening.”

“Good evening,” you quietly greeted. You held your forehead from the pain.

“Are you alright?”

You had to speak a lot more softly. “I’m okay. I have a really nasty headache from not eating, but I just need some medicine. I’ll be fine.”

“You need to eat.” Did...did he just _scald_ you? He paused, realizing what he just said. A nervous laugh left his throat. “Stars, do forgive me. It’s a habit since I have children of my own.”

You hummed in reply. He’s a _father!_ You would’ve never expected that. 

“Oh, how did everything go?” he asked.

“Oh! Everything went fine. A lot of people came, I painted faces, it was fun.”

“I’m sorry for not going. I have been working so much that I don’t have that much free time.”

“Don’t apologize. I completely understand.” You grip your head even tighter, wincing from the headache. “I have to go inside. My headache is getting worse.”

“Of course. I do hope you feel better.”

“Thank you…” You’re about to crawl into your doorway until you whip around to face him again. “Oh, wait!”

He turns his attention back to you instantly. “I’m so sorry for not introducing myself sooner, and this is not the best time to do it, but...my name is _____.” As you offer your hand to him in a handshake, he softly takes your hand in his and shakes it firmly. His hand was comforting.

“W.D. Gaster.” He was so formal. “It’s nice to meet you. I should have introduced myself sooner as well.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” You muster up a genuine smile, despite the pain. “Goodnight, Gaster.”

“Goodnight, _____.”

You finally enter your apartment as he makes his way out of the building to wherever he’s heading. As soon as you take some medicine and lie down in your bed, you pass out roughly.


	3. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Thanksgiving themed chapter. Enjoying some more conversation with your new monster friend, along with a monster family get together.

November has come, which means everything is coming to an end. The colors of nature are at its end, your classes are close to its end, even your patience is very close to its end. You enjoyed your classes, but you were more than ready to be out for the breaks. 

You’ve been cooped up in your apartment since Halloween, either working on homework or doing chores. You wanted to make sure everything is out of the way so you wouldn’t have to worry about anything when you are out for classes. But as far as work for school and your honor society went, you would always have work to do during the breaks. It was such an annoying chore.

You finish a long day of classes, and slowly make your way back home. Luckily, you were dressed comfortable enough to not worry about rushing back to your apartment. Just some leggings and a slouchy, long top. It was one of those gorgeous and sunny, yet cold, winter days. Taking your time on your walk back relaxes you. 

You’re about to pass a nearby bench close to the cafe, until you notice who’s sitting on it. It was Gaster, absorbed into the book he was reading it looked like. You figured you could sit beside him and keep him company, even though he looked busy. He takes a peek from his book to look at you, and he ends up smiling happily.

“Hi.” You sit down beside him, but keep a distance from him on the bench so he’s not uncomfortable. 

“Hello.” He puts his book down in his lap. “Feeling better, I presume?”

“I am, thank you.” You smile. “How are you doing?”

“I’m well. I have the day off, so I decided to spend my free time outside. Couldn’t pass the offer up on a day like today.”

“Is your book good?”

“Oh, so good.” He pats his book gently. You let out a small laugh, looking around the two of you. There was a short pause before he spoke up. “How is your reading coming along? Everytime I see you in the cafe, you’re reading some book or another.”

“Nothing too interesting. They’re only my textbooks. Um, english, history, and government textbooks.” You laughed to yourself. “I love reading them, but honestly? They get boring.”

He chuckles at your response. “I understand.” His laugh was so...unique. It didn’t sound like anyone else’s you’ve heard before, and it was nice. It was lighthearted and bright, which seemed unlike him based on his appearance. 

“Speaking of textbooks, I need to get started on some homework.” You stood up from the bench carefully. He speaks up before you could tell him goodbye.

“Would you like me to walk you back? I was wanting to head back to my place soon anyway.”

“I would like that.”

The both of you end up taking a stroll through town on your way back to the apartment building. He carries on most of the conversation as he asks you questions about college, your interests, whatever. You feel like you’re talking way too much for him, but he doesn’t seem to mind at all. He appears to be enjoying the conversation.

“I’m going for my english degree. I’m not really wanting to pursue a teaching position, but I enjoy writing papers and reading them.” Letting out a nervous laugh, you add, “I’m still trying to figure out what I really want to do.”

“You also said something about an honor society?”

“Yes! I am in an honor society with a group of friends I’ve met when I joined. We help with events and organize different projects. Like the Halloween fair we helped out with not too long ago? We also help raise money for our group and try to help the community.”

“Impressive.” You shrugged mentally at that comment, and disagreed with him politely. Sure, you had to keep your grades up to join, and do all the hard work in order to have some good information on applications, but it was extremely stressful. You had to sacrifice homework and free time for the fundraisers, and had barely any time to yourself. Hell, you didn’t even have the time to apply for a job at Muffet’s like you’ve been wanting to do since the fall semester started. Not to mention that the people in the group didn’t really treat you the best. In pure honesty, you admitted to yourself as well as Gaster that you just wanted to quit it altogether. The only thing he could reply with was, “Well, that’s up to you. If you are not happy with the organization, if they are not being professional like they are suppose to be, then you should not be apart of it anymore. I have not been apart of an organization like that while in school, but I have been through situations and issues like you have experienced in your group.”

“How so?”

“Well, when I had my old job, I’ve had to deal with unprofessionalism in the workplace just like you have been dealing with. Drama in the labs, not following protocols specifically...not showing up for work…” He drug out the last point with a groan to his voice. You understood his frustration, adding a small ‘ugh’ with him. Tell me about it. 

“So, what was your favorite subject in school?” you asked him, changing the subject to something more positive.

“Even though I enjoyed all my education, I was more of a science kind of man. My main focus in past schooling was physics, but I have always been attached to science as a whole. I graduated with my degrees many, many years ago. I am still learning new things to this day.”

“That’s so neat...and so am I.”

You and Gaster reach your apartment after the surprisingly long walk, feeling bad about running out of time to talk. You really wanted to ask him about his work, but you’ll have to save it for another time. He thanks you for the walk as you do the same, making sure to let you know that he enjoyed talking to you. Likewise, you tell him. He leaves you so you could enter your apartment.

\--

On the last day of school before the break, you sit in the cafe to enjoy your lunch as you stare into a neverending group chat on a social media app. Everyone from the honor society is talking about and giving ideas for the new group project for the new school year. They brought up monsters in the community, and how we should make and host an event for them to show the community’s appreciation. You instantly love that idea, voicing your opinion and ideas in the chat. People left and right were throwing replies to you back as you finish your food. 

After you finish a short quiz, you were finally off for Thanksgiving break, taking the time off to catch up on sleep and prepare for the whole week. Most of your time had to be taken up studying for finals and making sure papers were completed, but you finished with plenty of relaxation time to spare.

On Thanksgiving Day, Mr. Asgore Dreemurr and Mrs. Toriel Dreemurr, hosted their annual Thanksgiving dinner at their home outside the city. You, along with the rest of the gang were invited of course. You dressed up in a nice, comfy dress and showed up early to help Toriel prepare. Frisk, their adopted child, would help you as well. Every now and then you two got into trouble by playing with the ingredients and making a mess anywhere to be made. You both had your fun, despite Toriel’s kind scalding.

Eventually everyone showed up one by one in small groups. First, you see Undyne and Alphys welcomed inside. You wave at them from the kitchen. Undyne sits down on the couch to watch an annual parade on the tv, while Alphys speaks with the King for a bit. Not too long after them, Papyrus, Sans, and Gaster show up. You didn’t see Gaster due to him stopping to speak with the King and Queen both. As you wave at Papyrus and Sans, Frisk smooshes the last of the cream for Toriel’s pie on your face in a big handprint. You gasp in shock and chase after them. You’re laughing so hard that you run out of breath. Good thing you took off your shoes while you were there. 

Finally, you grab ahold of the hooligan and lean down at their eye level. You quickly whap their nose with the spoon completely covered with leftover cream, _boop!_ , and you both laugh. “Let’s go wash up, okay? Dinner is about to start.” Frisk agrees, and scurries to the restroom. You suddenly peer up to see Gaster staring at you, his side propped up against the open doorway of the kitchen. He had the cutest grin on his face. You instantly lit up at him, embarrassment immediately leaving your person. He probably watched the whole scene, noticing how joyful and amused he was. “What are _you_ doing here?” you asked excitedly. You ignored the fact that you were covered in different forms of food, and still kept Frisk’s handprint on your cheek. 

“I’ve known the King and Queen for years. They are really good friends of mine, as well as everyone else here.” Frisk runs up to him and gives him a huge hug. That sure was quick. “Well, hello, my child! Happy Thanksgiving!” He ends up hoisting them up in the air and softly hugging them to their chest. You were smiling like an idiot. He was so sweet. You could definitely see that he was a father now. He turns his attention back to you, still holding the child. “Every year, I come to these get togethers.”

“Then why wouldn’t I have seen you last year?” you had to ask.

“Sadly, I had to work on that day last year. I had to work Christmas and New Year's, too.” He made a disgusted sound as he rolled his eyes at his response. 

You sympathised with him.

\--

The dinner was a complete success. Everyone was happy, incredibly talkative, and enjoying their food. The food was to die for. Everyone also enjoyed the pie you brought for them all, despite you receiving a very small piece. You didn’t mind though, you brought the pie for all of your new friends to enjoy. They gave your compliments to you, as well as Frisk, since you both helped Toriel. Everything was going oh so well.

Everyone carried on in conversation, sometimes in separate small conversations all across the table. Sometimes, you would speak out loud to everyone, especially when you were the one who was always asked questions about. College is what you would mainly speak about though. Whenever everyone else would be talking, you and Gaster would lean over and talk to each other or make a joke about something someone said or whatever. Sans sat on the other side of you, never failing to notice how you and the mysterious man spoke to one another. You couldn’t help giggling along with Gaster as you both listened to everyone else at the table. 

You loved your family so much.

Time seemed to go by extremely slow whenever you finished your food. Before you left, you gushed to Toriel about the all of the amazing food, especially her pie. She did not hesitate to send you home with half of one that was left over. You thanked the Queen and the King both for dinner, and gave them hugs goodbye. You also tell everyone else goodbye before you have to leave. After a long day of celebrating with family, it was time to get back to your apartment and study for your finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up really liking this chapter. I imagine Gaster being educated and formal, but also a laid back and cool guy. He's not above anyone just because of his smarts or anything, he's just a very comfortable, sweet monster. He is still very mysterious though, especially to reader. All we know is that he's friendly and kind. Who knows what the reader might learn from him later on?


	4. Christmas Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas themed chapter!

Your college finals were _finally_ completed. No more school until the new year! You could not be happier. And what better way to celebrate than going out to buy Christmas decorations? It was finally Christmas time after all, and since you had all the time in the world for now, you might as well get a quick start.

You are eyeing every single Christmas decoration as far as your eyes can see through the store, spending almost two hours looking. Good thing you left early to go shopping. The store’s not that crowded either, which you enjoyed. You still kept old decorations from your family’s place, your most favorite ones from your childhood especially, so you didn’t need to buy that much. Good thing, too. Christmas was an expensive holiday.

While you were staring at some cheesy Christmas clothing in another aisle, you hear a familiar voice beside you, immediately knowing who it was. “Do you think this sweater would suit me?” You turn your attention to the sweater Gaster was looking at, and bust out into a fit of giggles. It was a Christmas sweater of a half eaten gingerbread man cookie with the words ‘Bite Me’ on the chest. You couldn’t help it. You loved puns. 

“Oh man, I’m the one who needs that,” you laugh.

“All of these have puns on them!” he exclaims. He’s trying to suppress his laughter, but he can’t help it. You admire his sense of humor. He reminded you so much of Sans.

“So,” you start. “what are you doing here at the store?”

He eyes the fuzzy Christmas socks, taking a liking to them right away. He’s amused by how you put your question. “Oh, you know, to get some stuff.” Your lips curled into a smile while he held in a giggle at your stare. “I only planned on picking up a few things, but I wasn’t expecting to see you at the store.”

You hesitated a bit before speaking up again. “Are you busy at all today?”

“I am not. Why do you ask?”

“Would you like to come over? I’m planning on decorating the apartment and putting up my Christmas tree. I could use your company.” You felt too forward. “If that is okay with you, of course.” 

His smile grew bigger. “I’d like that.”

\--

Slowly, Gaster enters the decent-sized apartment. You cleaned it beforehand, so you weren’t worried about him judging you for your living space. In fact, he actually took a liking to your home. He commented on how well kept everything was. You shrugged off the compliment. You just enjoy cleaning and organizing. “You can take off your shoes, if you want. Make yourself at home.” He shyly looks down at his feet, then back up to you as you went through your grocery bags. He does take of his coat, however, and places it neatly on the arm of the living room couch.

Both of you were deciding where to string all of the lights, hang up all of the decorations, and what to put on the Christmas tree. Oh, decorating the tree was the best part, you admitted. You loved talking to Gaster, as you both hummed and sang carols playing in the background and slowly decorated. You noticed that he would try to sing, but then stop himself for whatever reason. He had a lovely voice, you thought. While helping you decorate with your family’s and your childhood lights, ornaments, et cetera, Gaster would ask you questions about all of your stuff, especially if you busted out in conversation about it first. He enjoyed listening to you, especially if it was about your childhood. He would get to talking about his childhood as well, surprisingly. Back then, human holidays were not around in the Underground, so he didn’t get to celebrate Thanksgiving or Christmas or anything like those holidays before. Until he moved to the Surface, he discovered and learned holidays throughout the year here, finding it very interesting how there were so many different holidays for many different people and countries. He also spoke about his parents, but only for a brief while. All you heard about them was that they were very caring parents, and valued education just like he did. 

Soon you both migrate into the kitchen, baking your go-to Christmas themed sugar cookies, and even baking some vegan friendly sweets for you and your friends at the college. Not all of them were vegan, but you figured they would all enjoy it nonetheless. You and him ended up making more than enough cookies for your honor society friends plus your monster friends, and then some. Gaster would keep stealing a taste of the batter like a small child would. You would give him and yourself the spoons to lick off of whenever you two finished preparing mixtures. You two also ended up messing with each other by smashing batter on each other's faces just like how you and Frisk were at Toriel and Asgore’s house. At one point, Gaster leaped at you from the kitchen, and you both fell down onto the floor hard. You both coughed out laughs as you smeared more food on his face.

After everything was neatly put up and together, you both sat down on the couch with tea. You also ordered some pizzas since you didn’t feel like cooking, despite the fact that you would if it was for Gaster. While enjoying your late lunch, you admire all of the work you two did around the house. It looked gorgeous. _It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas_ , you sang in your head. The tune just comes to you automatically.

Your friend takes one final gulp of his tea, and sighs. “I know this is sudden, but I really should be going.”

“What, why?”

He stands up from the couch. “I was only going to run by the store for a bit, then get back to my work.” You can’t help to frown at him. “I’m sorry, _____.”

You stand up as well, and end up smiling at him. “Thank you for coming over. I had a such a great time with you today.”

“No, thank you! Today was fantastic.” You watch him slide on his coat with ease. “If you would like, you could come over to my apartment sometime. It’s nothing special, and I don’t have that many Christmas decorations, but...”

You said yes without no hesitation. He is flattered. 

You end up thinking to yourself, was _this_ a date, and did _he_ just ask _me_ out on a date, when he heads out the door.

\--

Christmas preparations were underway since you’ve been out for school, and you’ve been such a busy bee about it. You felt guilty for accepting Gaster’s offer about coming over to his place, since you haven’t even made an effort to head over there at all, but you’ve been wanting to make time for all of your secret plans for your monster family. You locked yourself up in your apartment wrapping presents, checking packages, and making cards. Going the whole nine yards like you tried to every year.

Christmas morning, well, _afternoon_ actually, you show up bright and early to the King and Queen’s house for the get-together dressed up in a favorite outfit and the thickest coat you own. You knock on the door confidently, and Toriel lets you inside.

Despite getting here “early” like you planned, everyone was already here. They all turn to greet you.

Asgore is sitting in the big recliner beside the fireplace, while Toriel’s probably stuck in the kitchen. Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys are all sitting on the floor beside the tree. Sans is making himself comfor _table_ beside the table you placed all of your cards and treats at. You also place all of your wrapped boxes underneath the tree while monsters hug your sides and give you good tidings. Finally, you spot Gaster, standing by himself in the kitchen with a cup of tea. He’s watching the snow fall through the window, lightly from the sky. You notice his sweater, the same one that you both laughed at in the store the other day.

“Gaster!” you call out to him. He turns to you with a surprised expression, but quickly beams at you. You hurry to give him a big hug. Good thing he put his tea down before you did so.

“_____! Happy holidays.” He returns the friendly embrace, placing his chin on top of your head for a minute.

“Happy holidays!” You pull away to take out a small wrapped box, and you hand it to him gently. “This is for you.” His eyes grow wide, followed by a slight laugh. 

“Oh, you are so sweet…” He turned behind him to glance at something, but turns right back to you. “You did not have to--”

“_____, Gaster, we’re about to open presents!” Alphys calls from the living room. “Get in here!”

Gaster smiles at you, snatching his cup of tea. You both join the rest of the monsters.

Everyone, as a family, commences in the Christmas tradition of opening presents one by one in front of everyone to see. You’re sitting on the couch beside Papyrus, who was still sitting on the floor like a child. He was in charge of helping pass presents around and figure out whose box belonged to who. There were even some presents for you. You were baffled, but happily opened them. You watched everyone as they opened theirs with the same feeling as well. They loved their gifts. Gaster left his gift in the kitchen, you realized, but it didn’t bother you. You assumed that he just wanted to open it later. At least he got some from the others to open publically. Everyone had a really good time celebrating together, enjoying all of each other’s company.

\--

After you all ate a very nice lunch, courtesy of the Queen, along with you and Frisk to help out, everyone said their goodbyes and gave their hugs as they left. You were the very last one to leave, along with Gaster. He offered to walk to back home this time. The both of you walked together in silence as you slowly reach your apartment after a very long day, it seemed like. 

“I wanted to apologize for accepting your offer to hang out and not showing up at all. I was busy, but I should have stopped by--”

Gaster smiled. “Don’t apologize, I understand! Although, it would be nice to hear from you every now and then, not just randomly in person.”

“Well, why don’t you just ask me for my phone number?”

“ _Oh…_ ” He laughs, gently throwing up his hand to palm his cheek. “Why didn’t I think of that?” You both trade each other’s phones to put in your phone numbers. You took notice of how his phone is incredibly empty, barely having any contacts or apps. Maybe his phone is new. You hand it back to him after you’re done, as he does with yours. His expression changes as he suddenly remembers something. “Oh! I forgot to give this to you earlier.” He finally pulls out the thin, rectangular, gift wrapped box and hands it to you gently. “This is for you.”

“Aw, you did not have to get me anything.”

“I wanted to.”

“Have you opened your present yet?” He pulls out the present you gave him hours ago. He shakes his head. “Would you like to open them together?”

His smile grows. “Good idea.”

You both start tearing the beautiful wrapping paper off of the presents. You opened up your gift to reveal a black, medium sized journal. On the cover were bold white words reading “HOPE”. Before you considered opened it to peek inside of the pages, you looked up at Gaster. He was holding a small, now opened box. He had a smile glued to his face as he pulled out a bracelet with some colorful beads on it. The sight melted your heart. When you softly explain why you wanted to make him a cheesy friendship bracelet, he replies with the most genuine compliment.

“This is so cute.”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it!” He quickly turns his attention to you, placing the bracelet back in the box. “Do you like your present?”

“I absolutely love it.” Something out of your reach caught your eye. You look up to see something hanging above you and Gaster, stuck on the wood of the doorway. He looks up at it, too, with his smile fading into surprise. 

Mistletoe..?

“Was that there before?” you let out without thinking. 

You look down the hallway to examine the other doorways. They were put up everywhere. You figured someone took the time to decorate all around the building. There were already lights strung outside, so that’s the only thing you could think. 

Gaster stared down at you as you avoided the eye contact with him. This was incredibly awkward. You wouldn’t be that opposed to kiss him, but you were also afraid that you both were uncomfortable. You had no idea what you should do. Too bad your door wasn’t already unlocked, then you could escape--

Gaster gave you a soft peck on the forehead. Your eyes were wide as he stood there, a tint of color blending across his cheeks. He was blushing! You felt yourself blushing as well.

“G-Goodnight, _____.” He vanished in a second. You did not know he could do that.

You try to vanish that quickly by throwing yourself into the apartment and slamming the door behind you. You lean your back against the door, kind of like the romance movies. What in the world was _that_ , you wondered. You were not really expecting him to kiss you. Curiosity got the best of your other senses as you open to the first page of the journal. It was a note. You read it silently.

Your heart was a puddle in your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to apologize for any mistakes I make throughout these chapters. Apparently I keep catching myself spelling apologize either with a z or an s every time, I have no idea why.
> 
> This chapter wreaks of cheese. Writing this chapter was a lot of fun though. Gaster is so fun to write, especially if you see him as a goofy and sweet void man. And the note Gaster writes you in your journal? I left it up to you guys to figure out what he wrote.


	5. "Oh, finally!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * The smell of cheese fills the apartment complex..? There are also hints of backstory for our reader.

The last few days of the year were closing in, and you had the worst bittersweet feeling you have ever had. Usually you would just celebrate the New Year normally, and then there it was. Nothing more. But this time was different. You felt excited for the new year starting, of course, but you were also not wanting _this_ to end.

Despite being excited for the new year, you were bittersweet as well because of the stress the new year brings. You were worried about college, and the more work that the spring semester creates. That was always fun. And for you, the new year brings out quite a bit of bad luck. That was fun, too. Not to mention the dreams you have been having lately. Every now and then you would have recurring nightmares, and they seemed so realistic. For some reason, they came more frequently than before, forcing you out of bed and out of a decent night sleep. You have been having these dreams for years, yet never telling a soul about them.

Since Christmas, you came down with seasonal woes. All you have been doing is staying in bed with your cat, and not even stepping foot outside of your apartment. You haven’t been too keen on texting anyone either. Not even Gaster. He was probably wondering what you have been up to, and wondering if you were even alive. You felt guilty about it. These depressions just happen. 

_Knock, knock, knock._ Your brain told you to go get the door, but your body refused. You didn’t know who could have been coming by, but you figured they would go away. _Knock, knock, knock._ They’re not leaving. You force yourself up out of bed, heading for the door. As soon as you open it, you could not help to smile regardless of your mood. Speak of the devil.

You apologize to him as you yawn politely into your hand. He gave a small smile, but he seemed off to you. “I don’t mean to bother you so late. I was heading to Sans and Papyrus’ for their party tonight. Are you wanting to go?” 

Oh _right!_ You forgot about the party tonight. Well, somewhat. You mentally decided you did not want to go, despite not wanting to miss out. You already told everyone you were planning on going, but that was before your mood sunk so low. 

You really didn’t want to go.

But you really wanted to.

“...I’ll get dressed.”

\--

Showing up at last minute to an event is not something you do, but it ends up happening. Once spotted with Gaster, everyone runs up to greet you. You are bombarded with questions and concerns. Despite all of the kindness Papyrus, Undyne, and company were showing toward you, you were feeling like a burden. You explain to everyone how you haven’t been feeling well, and end up shrugging off their sympathy. You feel like they wouldn’t really understand. 

You end up sitting on a nice and quiet patch of grass alone after you feel like your mingling was finished. Gaster ended up talking to Sans for a bit, which you didn’t mind at all. Watching everyone play and chat around the fire, you smiled a bit. At least everyone else was having fun. You love to see that. You inhaled sharply from the harsh cold. Your jacket was not helping you keep warm. The coldest day of the year, and everyone decides to have a party outside. Ugh. Before you could have the freetime to yourself, your tall, mysterious friend notices you by yourself. He excuses himself to come join you. His coat looks nice on him, you thought.

The first word out of his mouth is a small, “Hi.” You say hi back, as he places himself onto the grass beside you. You ask him if he’s having a good time with everyone. “Despite me coming to these parties, I am most definitely _not_ a party person.” You force a smile at that. You aren’t either, yet you still go. He turns his head to you. “Are you alright?”

“I...haven’t been feeling well for awhile,” you sighed, “but it’s nothing.”

“If you are not feeling well, it’s not...nothing.” You looked up at him. You could see it in his eyes that he was concerned, which you didn’t see that much in another human’s eyes most of the time. It actually surprised you. When you turn your gaze back down to the ground below, you felt him frowning at you. Before you could try to speak again, you shivered badly. _Damn this jacket._ Gaster quietly slides off his coat to lend it to you. Before you know it, he places it over your back. You look over at him as he holds his arm out to hold you. Well, so he could get you warm. You leaned onto his shoulder softly while keeping his jacket and arm tight around you. You appreciated his gesture.

It was a little bit after until someone spoke up again. You felt his chin against the top of your skull, continuing to look down at you. “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but if you need someone to talk to, or just someone to listen...or just anything at all, I’ll be here.” It was definitely warmer. “I sound like such a dad. I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” you laughed. “Thank you, Gaster.” You move your head so you could see at least some of his face. All you could see was his mouth, but it was worth the try. “If you ever need someone, for no matter what reason, I’m here for you, too.” You caught his slight smile a bit before you nuzzled into his chest. You wished you could be asleep right now.

Suddenly, a burst of cheer went through everyone around the fire. It hit midnight. You catch Undyne bend down to kiss Alphys really quickly, and catch everyone lighting some sparklers to celebrate. 

Then you did something without thinking. 

You pull away enough from Gaster’s hold to look up at his face. He turns his attention to you as soon as you attempt to give him a small peck on the cheek. You _thought_ that’s what you were doing.

You and him share a soft, accidental New Years kiss.

Your first reaction was to freeze completely in place. Luckily, you didn’t freeze on him. You quickly opened your eyes widely, catching a glimpse of his wide eyed stare before you turned away in fear. Both of you hid your faces from each other shyly.

 _Happy New Year_ , you apologetically told the monster beside you inside your head. 

You didn’t need the coat anymore.

\--

It was time to start going back to classes. Everything was a bit stressful at first, but once you got the hang of the schedule changes, classes went very smoothly. You were quite happy, despite having that lingering feeling of depression on your shoulders. Through the beginning of the new school year, you went through your daily routine of getting up early, going to the campus, the usual song and dance. Luckily for you, your classes weren’t super early still. You also continued to go to your honor society meetings during the week, despite dreading them now. The huge community project was coming up, and you were definitely not going to miss out on it. Besides, you’ve got big plans for it. Fellow members were counting on you to follow through.

On your way back home from school one day, your phone buzzes. Surprisingly, it was Gaster. You check it and reply back instantly.

Gaster, 11:56 AM [Good morning, _____.]

You, 11:57 AM [Good morning, Gaster. I wasn’t expecting a text from you.]

Gaster, 11:59 AM [I’m trying to get the hang of textong.]

You, 12:00 PM [Hahah, that’s good! I’m proud of you.] 

Gaster, 12:02 PM [I actually just seen you pass the cafe. Would you like to eat with me?]

You stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, turning around to the direction of the building. You haven’t seen him since New Years, and you still felt a tad awkward about the situation. Texting back an ‘On my way’, you make your way back to the cafe. It’d do you some good to eat anyway.

\--

Once you point out Gaster in his usual spot in the cafe, you head over to him to take the chair beside him. He gives you a calm smile as you place your backpack in the chair across from you both. As soon as you sit down, you both fall into conversation automatically.

To start it off, he asks you about school. You would tell him stories that professors would tell the class, what you would learn and discuss in lectures, all kinds of different things from the first few weeks of classes. Sometimes you would tell him funny things that would happen during the day, and it would bring a laugh or two out of him. You both would end up in fits of giggles if something tickled you or him. It was your turn to ask him about anything of your choice, which was his work. He proceeds to tell you all about what he has been working on, which was all at his own home, and helps you understand anything that you are not familiar with. At least he was not mean to you if you asked questions about things you don’t understand. He loved your questions, actually. His face would perk up when you were curious about something. It made you happy that he was so passionate about what he does. He spoke a lot longer than you did, but it did not bother you one bit. You enjoyed listening to him.

Time passed by surprisingly fast, and you ended up not even ordering anything for yourself. Gaster was only drinking the last of his coffee when you joined him at the table. You didn’t want to get up, nor interrupt your time with him. You check the time on your phone, enjoying the sudden quiet time between the two of you.

“Oh, I’ll be right back,” you hear Gaster say suddenly as he excuses himself from the table. You notice him going to the front where Muffet was standing, but turn your attention back to your phone. You didn’t realize you had a text until just now. When you open the text to see a message from Alphys, you froze as your read it fully.

1:25 PM [Are you and Gaster a thing or not?????]

Your beating heart almost jumped in your chest. First of all, you were not expecting one of your friends to ask you that out of nowhere. Second of all, you actually never thought about that. Were you and Gaster dating? Technically, you and Gaster were _talking_ , but not dating. Your mind went to the forehead kiss from Christmas. Then your mind went to the New Years kiss yet again. You felt like you were blushing, your face felt so hot. What were you even supposed to say to that!? Yeah, you had thought about Gaster and you together, but…

You looked up from your phone to see a slice of apple pie in front of you.

Gaster slides in his chair beside you shyly. “You hadn’t ordered anything, so I wanted to order something for you.”

“That is very sweet of you.”

Gaster lets out a laugh, and you end up raising an eyebrow at him. He looks down at you with shaking shoulders. “Did you mean to make a pun?” You finally realized that you accidentally made that pun, and you both ended up laughing together. Your warm slice of pie ends up being picked at by the both of you. 

\--

The two of you end up walking back to the apartments together, enjoying the winter snow still covering the ground. Sometimes, you would pick up some snow and throw it at him for fun, as he would return the attacks. It took awhile to get back to your apartment, truthfully.

Once you reach your apartment door, you ask if he would still like to hang out, letting him know that you have some free time due to finishing most of your homework early. He agrees without hesitation. Gaster offers you to come over to his apartment, and you are excited for your first time being over. You go put up your backpack before leaving with him.

He holds open the door respectfully to his apartment for you. You automatically took a liking to his small home. The living room was incredibly tidy, and the kitchen looked so well put. The apartment looked just like yours of course, but it was very bare. There were a good number of plants and furniture, but not as much junk everywhere like you had. Back at home, it was definitely clean, but there was quite a bit of clutter. From the cat, to school, and to your laziness, there would always be the ‘messy room’ rule of the universe. Once he tells you to make yourself at home, you slide off your shoes beside the door and take off your coat to hang on the coat rack. You plop down onto his couch, grabbing a pillow reflexively to hug it against you. Gaster sneaks into the kitchen to make you both some tea. 

After he joins you on the couch with two teas, the both of you relax together while some movies play on the tv. He and you fall into a comfortable silence while doing so. This was really nice, you thought, just having someone to talk to and hang out with. Not many friends would just do anything like this with you.

With wondering eyes, you found yourself staring at him, smiling absentmindedly. You weren’t sitting that close to him, but close enough to check him out from a small distance. You took a real liking to Gaster. He was such a nice guy to be around, especially since he gave you such a good vibe. He made you feel safe. You still appreciated his style. He was wearing the usual, a sweater with black slacks and black shoes. Your eyes stuck to the neckline of his sweater. He wasn’t wearing a turtleneck this time, and you could see his neck clearly. What type of monster was he? He had a skull like Sans and Papyrus, and his neck was actually bone, but it looked like he could possibly have a spine through his back like a normal skeleton. His bone just fades into the blackness of his body, you figured, but there was some genuine curiosity in the back of your mind. You felt like a monster who saw a human for the first time in their life. You had to wonder, does Gaster think the same about you?

“Are you feeling better?” It takes you a few seconds to snap out of your trance you fell in. You ended up smiling apologetically as you picked your head up off the back of the couch. “I am now. You’ve helped me a lot.” His smile made you sigh. “I’m sorry, I was just zoned out. My mind drifted.”

“I do that a lot,” He stated, taking a sip of his tea.

You hummed. “I was just thinking about some stuff.”

He turned his attention on you. “About what ‘stuff’? If you do not mind me asking.” 

You take a deep breath before answering. “Well...um,” you start of _strong_ , until your phone buzzes on the coffee table in front of you. It was...a text from one of the people in your honor society. She was asking you for your help on an important paper for the monster project, and you were nowhere near your laptop. _Crap!_

You snatch your phone to text her back quickly, sitting more upright on the couch. “I’m sorry if this is sudden, but I have to go. I have to work on a chunk of this huge paper for our group, and it’s really important that we get it submitted.” You went to the front door to pick up your shoes and grab your coat. You pause to look at him. “I’m so sorry.”

He gives you another smile to ease your trouble. “I understand completely.”

“I’ll see you later.”

“Goodbye, _____,” you hear him call out before you close the door behind you. 

\--

Once you enter your apartment, you hit the power button on your laptop and open up the document for the project. You were happy to help your teammates, and you were definitely honored to be apart of this project, but you were so damn frustrated.

You were _so close_ to telling Gaster how you felt. 

Quickly, you type up everything as fast as your fingers could, making sure to correct any typos or mistakes you’ve made along the way and looking over the notes you made prior. It didn’t take too long to type it out and email it to one of the people, thank goodness. It wasn’t even that late yet, now that you think about it. Ten o’clock. You sat at your desk chair, still frustrated, upset that you left Gaster abruptly. 

You needed to tell Gaster.

The laptop turns off as you hurry out of the apartment anxiously. 

\--

 _Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock._ You knocked a little harder than you liked, but you wanted to make sure he heard you since it was getting late. Does he go to sleep early since he’s older, you ended up thinking. The door finally opened to your monster friend. He looked you over, a little surprised. “Oh _____, is everything okay?”

“I need to talk to you about something,” you blurted. “Well, tell you, more or less, but I really do need to talk to you.”

He stares down at you patiently. God, he was so polite.

“Gaster...I _really_ like you,” you slowly and hesitantly started. “I’ve liked you since we’ve met, and I’ve really grown to like you...and I...am so sorry if this is out of nowhere, but I have been thinking about you, and apparently all of my fr--our friends think that we’re already dating?” You notice his eyes have gotten wider, and it freaks you out. “And I am so, so sorry if it seemed like I was trying to lead you on or anything, god no, I have not been trying to do that at all! I finally told you now because...I realized that I ‘ve liked you this whole time. I didn’t think about it until now…” He continued to stare down at you with wide, nervous eyes. You felt so embarrassed. Your heart was beating hard in your chest. Your about to ramble even more before you hear him speak up first.

“ _O-Oh._ ” You wanted to escape back to your apartment. “Well, uhm...thank you for being honest with me,” he quietly spoke. “I guess it is time to tell you the truth as well.”

You were terrified, but waited patiently for him to speak.

He took a deep inhale of air. “I am...incredibly relieved to hear you say all of that.”

“How come?”

“Because I feel the same way.”

You wanted to _explode._ “Oh!” You felt so small under him. “Oh.”

“I would like to apologize though, for the letter. And both of the kisses. And basically cuddling you that one night--”

“Why are you apologizing?” you laughed.

“Because I’ve wanted to ask you _so_ much sooner, but--” He cut himself off with an embarrassed laugh of his own. “I am not good at this.”

“With confessing?”

He grinned. “Well _that_ , and...properly asking someone out. I have not been with someone for a _very_ long time, and--” You give him a reassuring smile, which makes him sigh happily. “...Would you like to...go out with me?”

He was _blushing!_ You were melting into a puddle. You could not take it. You felt yourself blushing, too. “I would love to be with you.” He shyly beamed at you as you added, “And you are fine. I’m not good at this either, not even in the slightest.”

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” You could not stop smiling. “I should be going to bed soon. It’s getting late.”

“It is,” he ends up yawning. Despite having the gaping holes in his hands, he covers his mouth anyway. 

You hold your arms out in front of him, and he realizes what you’re offering him. He holds you to his chest as you tenderly rub his back with one of your hands. You could feel his spine, and he was soft to the touch, which was strange coming from a monster with visible bones. He had more weight to him than you thought, making you confident in squeezing him tighter into your hold. Your face kept buried in his chest as he kept his chin rested on top of your head. Both of you stood there for a good minute. You couldn’t help to think of how nice he felt against you, and _how good he smelled_ , too.

Afterwards, you finally tell him goodnight. He tells you the same as you walk back to your apartment. As soon as you enter your home, you immediately jump around in excitement. You ended up not going to sleep until late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making this story way too mushy and cheesy, but boy do I love cheese. And Gaster. Hopeless romantic over here.


	6. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a special school event happening at the college campus, and everyone joins in on the fun. You're also not single anymore, so that's pretty exciting!

A couple of months pass before everything was happening way too quickly for you. Too many assignments were due, finals were coming up before you knew it, and the “Monster Project”, that was officially named by your honor society, is only a week away. It was up to everyone to spread the word by posters and online posts, but it was solely up to you to reach out for your guest speakers. You kind of waited until last minute sadly, but it was no issue at all bringing it up with Toriel and Asgore. They were eager to accept the offer, even mentioning someone else they could bring to speak along with them. Despite not knowing who they were talking about bringing, you were more than happy to go along with it. 

Speaking of bringing people to the event, you brought up the whole thing with your significant other, and he was eager to come to it. Supporting monster-kind and you was two things close to his soul. Isn’t that crazy, being able to call Gaster that? It still felt weird to you that he was officially your boyfriend. All of your close friends were already expecting it, so even though they were ecstatic for the news, it wasn’t new to them. You got certain texts from them about it, but just along the lines of well wishes. It was a good spread of gossip, thankfully.

As for the project, all of the planning for it was hectic. Not so much on your part of the bargain, but as a whole it was stressful. Everyone came together for the big night and helped decorate the lobby interior space cheerfully. This was a night specifically for monsters, so there was much work to be done for everyone to have the best time tonight. While finishing up prepping, as you were decorating the tables, many visitors came flooding in. It wasn’t too packed, but boy was there a good group. More monsters than humans, but that was actually a great thing. Monsters of all different shapes, sizes, and types came to the event with the same eagerness as you and your group had the whole week. You couldn’t wait for the reception later that evening. 

Fancy snacks and drinks were served at the counter for all to enjoy, but most of the visitors sat at the tables and stood around the various tables to play games and chat with the honor society. Everyone was carrying on in conversation and having a fun time together. Success! Everyone was so well dressed, too! Especially you, to be so bold, wearing a well fitting business dress with a matching blazer and short heels. It hugged you like a warm blanket, and was professional as it reached your lower thighs. Too bad it had a habit of hitching up your legs as you moved though, that was the only issue with your favorite dress. You were well covered regardless, so no big deal.

You fail to notice your friends entering the lobby while you finish up with the tables, greeting and speaking with the other monsters and humans. What you _did_ notice was how Gaster was dressed, as soon as you spotted him from the other side of the room. He wore the usual black slacks and black shoes, but he was in an actual suit this time. A full on suit, white button up and everything. He didn’t wear a tie, but he did have the ensemble. You zoned out so bad that you failed to notice one of your group members trying to get your attention. Once you physically shake your head to reach reality again, you go help your fellow teammate with something at their table. 

Papyrus, when you’re finally not busy, runs up to you and swoops you up in the tightest hug you’ve ever had in your life. Followed by the others, you cough out laughs and frantically worrying about your dress going up the back of your legs. As soon as he lets you go, they get to hold you into a big conversation about the event as well as small talk. Your eyes got caught on Gaster while hanging out with the group again as he spoke to the King about something. You couldn’t hear his laugh, but you watched him as he did so, smiling like an idiot at how happy he was. Suddenly, he peers up in your direction, freezing in place. Oh no. You break away from him before you could ever make eye contact, going back to reply to Papyrus. 

Everyone finishes speaking with you to check out the various tables and activities in the lobby, leaving you standing at a nearby counter to sip on some fruit infused water, which was surprisingly tasty. When you were nervous, you had to fidget, drink your drink if you had one, do something by moving. You were also getting extremely warm, for some reason. Too many people in here, and so much going on. You shrug off your blazer as you carry it draped in the crook of your elbow. Apparently Gaster excused himself from the King to join you, since you were finally alone. The last drink you took was almost not swallowed as he let out a breath. 

“ _Wow…_ ” he breathes nervously, “you look incredible!” You were a beautiful, awkward mess of a woman, feeling ever so small compared to him looming over you. He was staring at you in awe. The blush on your face had to be visible now.

“I could say the exact same to you,” you exclaimed proudly. He held his blazer openings with both hands, looking off to the side like he just had a boost of confidence. Jokingly, of course, as he gave you such a goofy smile by the end of his act. You end up chuckling at him as you close the space between you two. He squeezes you tightly to him. Not as tight as Papyrus, but pretty damn close. Gaster brings you into some small talk before someone announces the soon to start reception.

\--

When every monster and human are seated comfortably together in the theater, one of the honor society members introduces the speakers of the first half of the presentation, who were Asgore and Toriel respectively. You, Gaster, and the whole auditorium clap as they slowly come onto the stage and begin their speeches. Throughout their whole part, you were hooked on every word they said. It was greatly upsetting when they went deeper to explain the history behind the Underground and their struggles before, and even after, they were able to come to the Surface completely. The history was not well known to you, but now you could have a much better understanding. It was...heartbreaking. You couldn’t believe your own kind would be so cruel to these amazing beings. Your chest hurt as the King and Queen both took their time speaking to the audience. Gaster wraps his right arm around your shoulders to hug you against him, as best he could. He noticed you crying before you even realized you were. Continuing to listen to the last of their words, you wipe your eyes with the back of your free hand and lean into your significant other’s shoulder, careful to not get anything on his jacket.

After everyone claps for the King and Queen, Asgore introduces the next speaker for the night. Oh right, there’s a third speaker! It slipped your mind. You weren’t expecting Gaster’s name to come out of the King’s mouth, however, watching him motion over to him beside you. Everyone claps happily once again as the sharply dressed man carefully steps up on stage to approach the podium. As soon as he lets a word out, you widen your eyes in surprise.

W.D. Gaster was a former scientist of the Underground, working underneath the King and alongside Alphys at a place called the Core. It was slightly difficult to understand what he was talking about since you never have known anything about this man before meeting him, but it was fascinating to learn about him in a short period of time. Asgore supposedly wanted him to speak in order to share his time in the Underground, but you did hear Gaster mention trauma he currently possesses from previous accidents and mistakes. Those details were vague, as he tried not to dwell on them, visibly being choked up about his past. The sight made your chest ache, wishing you could understand him clearly. Maybe one day he’ll explain everything to you. 

“Well, enough about me--” He gets soft, genuine laughs throughout the audience, as he laughs softly into the microphone. “I am very grateful to speak with you all tonight about the history of monsters and the Underground, along with the King and Queen, and that I get to have the chance to even stand a foot on the Surface. Stars above, I have been incredibly blessed for a second chance like this. Thank you to everyone listening to me babble on, and thank you to the group of individuals that are reaching out to the community to bring you this event tonight.” He ended the speech by smiling down at you, stepping away from the podium to stand beside the King, who pats him on the back tenderly. Before the three speakers left the stage, one person from your group give them individual gift bags for being apart of the presentation. 

You stood from your seat, along with all the other people leaving the theater. Undyne rushes to your side, joined by her camera. She ends up taking so many photos of you, as well as others around the lobby. She even catches Gaster off guard by bombarding him with snaps of her camera. She shouts a genuine ‘You did great up there!” after she leaves him to you.

“Jeez, that was...tough.”

Your urge to snatch him up in a loving embrace overtakes you, holding him tightly. He jumps by the sudden act, but he doesn’t hesitate to hold you back. You hold your tears back as much as you could when you state, “I have so much to learn about you.”

“Dear, you have _no_ idea.” He lets go to kiss your temple, soon snaking his arm around yours and linking his elbows with your own as you both head out the now empty room. “Let’s meet up with the others.”

\--

Everyone from the honor society helps clean up the entire lobby before taking several group photos from Undyne’s camera. Too bad you weren’t too into your teammates for photos though. You were happier taking photos with the King and Queen, and Gaster of course. Undyne made that perfectly clear: “I need pics of the couple, too, come on!” Gaster would hold your waist as you both stood professionally for her. At least she’ll have a thousand photos of everyone tonight, which was something you were always fond of. Photos were always a necessity. You'll have to ask her to send you some tomorrow.

All three speakers were invited to a late night dinner at a restaurant outside of the city. You and the other monsters knew it as Grillby’s, but none of the students from the honor society had went before. It was your first time going as well, but you knew the place exceptionally well from all the monsters in the area. Getting there was a little drive, but it wasn’t that bad. 

Everyone sat at a huge table together in the back of Grillby’s, enjoying their meal and having a blast with each other. At least the place was so empty, no one had to worry about being so noisy. You chose the very end of the table to sit at, to have Gaster on the right side of you and Undyne on the end of the rectangular table to your left, since everyone already took up the whole table automatically. Good thing you could snatch a chair for her last minute. Most of the monsters sat at your end while the honor society members sat at the other with the King and Queen. Nothing against them really, but you were hanging out with your monster friends. When everyone finished eating, you all sat there carrying on conversation until it was already am hours. Good thing Grillby’s didn’t close until an hour or so from now. 

Hanging out with Undyne and Gaster at your end on the table was a lot of fun. At one point, you ended up pulling out your phone to take selfies with the two. You propped your arm against the table as you held the camera up before you and your boyfriend. He stared at the camera unamused for a minute into he made a hard laugh come out of you. The two of you took a bunch of photos, probably to his annoyance, but they turned out to be extremely good selfies. You take a mental note to make your favorite one your new phone background once you get back home.

Everyone pays for their meals and gets ready to leave when they’re ready to do so. Gaster ends up covering your ticket with Grillby secretly, most likely when he excused himself for the restroom. You let out a tiny groan, but felt thankful that he wanted to pay for you. What a gentleman. He holds you to him as you both leave the restaurant together. Everyone else is driving while you and Gaster walk for a bit, when he explains to you that he can get back to the apartments in a flash. The rest of the groups drive off to head back to their respective abodes. Deciding to take a stroll back into the city, you bring up a question to your significant other. 

“Hey, Gaster? Do you know Grillby?”

His smiles joyfully at the mention of his name. “Of course! He has been a close friend of mine for many years.”

“Oh, okay,” you reply. “That’s why I saw you two talking for a long time before we left.”

“We do not get to talk much, I’m afraid, so I was excited whenever I realized everyone was heading there to eat,” he hums. 

“I’m happy you have good friends in your life. I barely have any.” You stare down at your feet, concentrating on the pathway underneath your body. “I only have two best friends.”

He turns his head toward you. “That is definitely not a bad thing. I just have Grillby, my sons...and you, of course.” That mention of you made you laugh, making it seem like he was forgetting to say that you were his best friend. That was so sweet of him to say! The mention of his sons, however, had you curious.

“Oh! Speaking of your sons, I never got to ask you…” He gave you a confused hum in your direction. “What are their names?” A huge chuckle escapes him as you raise an eyebrow at him. He pauses a beat before giving you an actual answer.

“Sans and Papyrus, they’re my sons.”

You jump out of Gaster’s hold with a surprised, “What!?” The exclamation that came from you was loud, but you couldn’t help it. You couldn’t believe it! How was that even possible? Oh gosh, did he have a wife before? So many questions are running through your mind as he stares down at you laughing. “So...does this mean you were married before?”

His laughter calmed as he answered seriously. “I was, yes, but that was a long, long time ago. She passed away not too long after the boys were born, sadly.” You were apologizing as quickly as he dismissed your words politely. “No, don’t be. Everything is fine now. She is in a better place, and I am happy now.” It seemed like he said that last part to you, specifically, and it made you smile. He does seem so much better since the past makes its way farther from him. All you could do is hope that you made him happy.

A shadow slithers past Gaster’s form. You thought you saw something for sure, staring past him with focused eyes. Right after you hear him ask what was wrong, something grabs you from behind as tight as it possibly could. Your first instinct was to shout out, but a sharp object is held out in front of you. Not too close to your throat, but a pretty good distance to make you stop squirming so much. Your eyes search for Gaster, but fail to see him close by. Your mind races to the worst possible outcomes of this situation as the person behind you mumbles something vulgar about you and your dress. Anxiety flooded your entire being. It was difficult to breathe, and the feeling of death was stuck in your thoughts. 

Both you and the person holding you from behind freezes as you hear a surprised yell from another attacker past you. Then, you hear a crack. Suddenly, your personal attacker gets roughly pulled from your body by something, causing the weapon to slice against your arm swiftly. When you try to whip around to see what was happening, the attacker shoves you to the ground so he can run away from...Gaster? Your knee skids against the freezing concrete as you hit the ground harshly. The attackers all flee the scene as one last person approaches you hesitantly. 

“_..._____?” you faintly hear from your side, making you shiver. You could tell it was Gaster, but it was a little distorted. He sounded broken. When he tries to place his hands on your figure in order to pick you up, you instantly jump at the contact in fear. Tears were slowly falling from your eyes as he held onto your arms with a firm grip. 

A few seconds go by, and you pick your head up to see your apartment. 

You’re standing upright now, knee in a stinging pain, eyes watering, and heading swimming. Gaster takes way too long to let go of the strong grip on both your arms. It was extremely hard to process what all just happened in such a small amount of time. It was dead quiet until Gaster whispers your name, still in shock.

“Are you alright? ...Oh stars, _did they hurt you!?_ ” He slides in front of you to examine your knee and arm in fright. He gently grabs your hand and leads you to the restroom. Your body automatically follows him as you start uncontrollably sobbing. It takes him a bit to search through your cabinets to find the first aid kit, which was in a small shelf above the sink, but snatches it inhumanly fast to focus on your treatment. 

You could see the pain and anger in Gaster’s eyes. It made a shiver run through your spine while you continue scanning him with caution. The medicine made you unexpectedly whine, as Gaster tried to quietly shush you the best he could. Before you knew it, the bandages were on and the pain subsided. Wiping your eyes, Gaster washes his hands before he holds you in an embrace. When did he take off his blazer, you couldn’t help to ponder, feeling the small buttons of his dress shirt press against your own skin. He holds onto you with an incredible sense of worry, like if he doesn’t do so, you’ll just disappear. 

“...Gaster?” you mutter. His attention is on you immediately as you ask him, “Will you stay here? Please?”

\--

While you change into some clean, comfy clothes to sleep in for the night, you continue to wipe your eyes roughly. Gaster patiently sat at the edge of your bed, keeping his eyes as far away as possible from the bathroom out of respect for you. You silently thank him for that, even though you already trusted him. When you step to your bed to climb in, the man at the edge of your bed stays put even when you speak up.

“...Please lay with me.” His eyes widen anxiously at the thought of being in bed with you, but he did not want to hesitate comforting you after the night you had. You have to reassure him, and a little time passes before he finally heads to the bathroom to undress himself. 

He joins you in the twin sized bed, sliding into the sheets nervously. Both you and him have calmed down from the whole situation earlier, but there was still a heavy tension in the room from it. Gaster got absolutely furious at the men who tried to assault you, and even he admitted that he lost control of himself when he attacked them in self defense. Back when he was treating your scraped knee, you made sure to let him know that you were never hurt by them. He was so relieved to hear that, despite being in the shaking state he was in the whole time. As you and him lie in bed, facing each other comfortably and steadying your breathing, he repeatedly runs his fingers through your hair as softly as possible. The tension slowly faded as time passed.

“I...am _so_ sorry about what happened tonight. I should’ve teleported us here instead of talking a walk,” he mumbles, “I-It’s my fault…” Before his eyes continue to water, you reach your hand out to rub the tears away. He stares at you with widened eyes.

“No, it is not,” you state, emphasizing the last word spoken. “We were in the wrong place at the wrong time, that’s all.” Your voice caught in your throat when you tried to continue. “...Gaster, you saved me. When I was in trouble, you were there for me.” Your hand stays on the space in between your bodies on the mattress. A smile forms on your face. “I could _never_ thank you enough for that.”

Gaster quits playing with your hair to rest on your right cheek, rubbing his thumb against your soft skin. He found himself smiling with you as the love in his soul grows so full by the gorgeous sight of you. How could he have fallen for this woman so quickly? So suddenly? It was such a magical feeling to him, and he did not want to ever lose it. Not now that he’s alive again. While you stare at him, he wants to say how happy his is that you’re alive, but ends up saying something completely different. “I’m just...thankful you didn’t have to see how ugly I was to those creatures.”

You only let out a couple of hums out loud, agreeing with him inside your head. Mental note: Never get on Gaster’s bad side...or make him angry. He was still intimidating to you, so you could understand him when he mentioned turning ugly. You were a monster yourself when you got pushed. He was probably terrifying when pushed enough. 

He takes a chance to scoot a bit closer to you, holding out his arms to invite you into an embrace. Without hesitation, you slide into his arms as he snuggles up as close as he can to you. This felt too relaxing, tempting your eyes to fall shut as he whispers into your hair. It was difficult to understand him, only being able to make out the words “thankful” and “alive”. There was that distortness in his voice again. You find yourself mumbling the quietest “I love you” before falling asleep. His heartbeat pounds in his chest as you pass out to the sound of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I just wanted to say thank you all so much for being so sweet on my stupid self-indulgence story. It means a lot to know that someone really enjoys my writing. (And if you're reading this, please please please, I highly encourage you to check out all of the major changes I've made in all of the previous chapters, as well as titles and even my username. I've rewrote and fixed stuff that I was not happy with before, if you would like to check them out.) Also...I've never replied to anyone's comments because I get scared jhfks but I super appreciate all of you for taking the time to talk to me (and even bookmark the story, whaaaaat! I just get so freaking terrified to post anything I make.) If anyone would actually want to come and chat with me over on tumblr, you're more than welcome to! My username is the same over there as well.


End file.
